Regrets
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: What if Noah didn't die when he fell? (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)


Mistakes 

Ivy took one last look down the huge hole the terrible creature had just fell in. Her breath sawed in and out of her lungs from fear and the running she had just did. She turned around and was back to her quest.

A soft moan came from down the hole. Dirt began to slide down as a couple of hands worked their way out. Heaving himself up, Noah emerged. Still breathing heavily, he still had the costume on.

He quickly threw it off and slicked his long, blonde hair back. There was some blood coming from his mouth from a stick that dragged across it during the fall. He whipped it off with his hand and looked down at the blood; an all too familiar site.

"Bad color," he said in a very low voice, one that was so low it seemed to be the wind.

He wiped the blood on his clothing and bent down to pick up the costume. After getting it fully on to cover any evidence of himself, he ran down the path that Ivy went.

* * *

Ivy walked at a steady pace, she really didn't want to think about that confrontation, but who could forget about a thing like that?

She wished her two escorts didn't leave her, she really did, but like she said, it was her responsibility, not theirs.

She had to of been walking 5 minutes now, she had no desire to stop, but her body disagreed, forcing her to take a break.

She sat on a nice big, cold rock. It felt good to lay on it, because she was so hot wearing that yellow cloak. But she couldn't take it off, and she would not dare to just incase more creatures stalked her and tried to attack.

Boy, did she wish Lucius were there with her, at this moment. But if Lucius was with her and well there would be no reason to go to the towns, she kind of wished she had no reason, but thanks to Noah, she was out in the forbidden woods. Being stalked by those they do not speak of. Anger burned within her whenever she thought of Noah and what he did. She never thought this low of him until now, until she fell in love and he almost killed her love.

She looked up at the blue sky, beginning to darken as the sun went down. She wanted to get this finished before the next sun down. She really wanted to get it done before this one, but that couldn't be done. She didn't even find the hidden road yet. The one her father explained to her, after he had told her their terrible secret, but she forgave them and was feeling great sorrow for her father.

She started to sing a familiar song again, doing away with all the terrible thoughts that flooded her head for since when Lucius was stabbed, or at least she tried to do away with them.

Suddenly, to her right, she heard some twigs snapping. She sat upright about as quick as the speed of light. She was in a world of sounds, hardly any sight, but sounds. She very much hated it, but after awhile you got used to it.

She quickly turned her head in the direction the sound came from. At times like these she would do anything for sight.

"Who's there?" she asked. Hoping that someone would answer her call.

She heard something swiftly move to her left, she moved her head along with it. It sounded like there was two, but she really hoped not.

"I- I'm watching you!" she called out again. "I fear no human, nor creature."

She heard some twigs snap from behind her, like lighting her head swung around, it was beginning to sound as if there was now three. '_No, there couldn't be_,' She thought to herself breathing heavily, looking in all three directions, back and forth, '_it's just really fast_.'

Just decided it was time to move. She jumped up, grabbed her bag and went. Right away, she heard it chasing her. The clumps on the ground from the large feet causing vibration to go through it. She really wanted to meet the hole, but seriously doubted it would fall for that again.

"Stop it!" she screamed out as she ran.

But it didn't stop what it was doing. She found a nice climbable tree and threw her bag off the left and jumped up. Grabbing branch by branch she worked her way slowly up. '_5, 6, 7,_' she counted all her branched like she counted the steps to Lucius' home.

She got 15 branches up and stopped. She heard the creature stomping it's feet bellow and, stomping his feet on the stump of the tree. It called out with the annoying noises they make. She closed her eyes and started to sing a song and started to think about what her father showed her; that they were just the elders dressed up. To keep the young ones from the towns.

30 minutes passed and the noises started to die down. She could tell this creature was getting tired. She started to relax in that thought. After 10 more minutes it stopped. She could hear it was still down there, but it stopped. This scared her thinking he might be planning something outrageous, and it also relaxed her, thinking that it was tired and was quitting.

She sat for a few more minutes and heard some clawing coming from below her. She was half-asleep and it startled her bad. She started to scramble into a position that would allow her to jump up into the tree more if she had to.

More clawing came from below her. She looked down and went 2 branches higher.

She heard its breath sawing in and out. She scrambled 3 branched higher.

She was soon as high as a tree would allow her to go. She was terrified because it was coming for her even though she was so high.

She had no choice; she would have to jump. She took a moment to think it over; it was risky. Then as it came closer she brought herself down, then pounced over towards another tree.


End file.
